ettrafandomcom-20200214-history
Iaskajul
'''Iaskajul '''are a species of wading avians native eastern Laedom, migrating between the marshlands Akal'Daros and Theajim. Appearance The Iaskajul is of moderate size, reaching a height of 3'4" with an extended neck. They have a large wingspan of just under twice their body length and legs comparatively longer than most avians, with webbed feet and notably small talons. While they possess a fan of tail feathers, they are far too small to be for display purposes. They posess two forward-facing eyes, each adorned with a small crest of coloured feathers along the brow. The bill comprises the majority of the skull's length, being long and thin with a dark grey colouration. Just before the beak are two rounded nares. The vestigal teeth of the Iaskajul are pronounced, being used to hold prey in place. Dimorphism between males and females is distinct, with females possessing larger, more colourful crests and under-wing plumage on white feathers. Males are more reserved in colouration, with duller crests and generally grey-brown plumage. Behaviour and Ecology Iaskajul are solitary animals that will live in isolation unless mated, and are normally docile. Males will remain within their small sections of marshland and defend it fiercely from rivals, while also attempting to maintain a considerably safe enviroment - even going so far as to drive off smaller predators and relocate smaller kyrlings. Males rest in low-lying nests, while females will seek areas with tall trees to avoid predation. While sleeping, the Iaskajul will tuck its head under one wing to protect itself from the elements. Diet Iaskajul are omnivorous, and will feed on a variey of prey and the little available fruit. Their diet consists primarily of small reptiles, amphibians, insects and other small prey, as well as larger fish and occasionally small rodents. When feeding, the Iaskajul will wade into a body of water and wait patiently for something to swim or move beneath it, using its wings as a tent to create a shadow. When it spots suitable prey, it will use the length of its neck in order to catch it. They may also engage in more active hunting in the case of small rodents, using small items of food to lure them out of their burrows. Breeding Mating begins during late Tascéni, with females drawn to the males with the largest territory. Upon finding a suitable mate they begin a courtship display that may be repeated over several days, often including the offering of food and fragrant plants. The rituals continue until the male is impressed by a single female, at which point he will drive the others from his territory. Once mated, the male will care for the female for several weeks, providing her with an excessive amount of food. Come late Esadás, the pair will begin moving south-east until eventually coming to nest in northern Theajim, in order to raise their chicks in a more hospitable enviroment. By early Yesöña, they will begin migrating back to the marshes of Akal'Daros, flying as a group with the female at the head. On arrival the young will be driven from the male's territory, and the female will begin roaming once again. Category:Avian Category:Fauna